The Snake Fang Book 3
by xXRainbowxXxRebelXx
Summary: BEING RE-WRITTEN! The whole character dimension is being re-designed! ON PAUSE
1. The New Witch

Disclaimer: Since J

Disclaimer: Since J.K.Rowling's lawyers have been stalking me lately… I DO NOT own any of the characters from Harry Potter, the setting, or anything like that. I own Prayer R. Willow's and that's it.

A/N: Welcome to the wonderful world of Harry Potter! Let me give you a bit background information on Prayer. Prayer is an "almost" orphan, much like Harry. She has an older brother that she refers to often. She refers to him as Brother most of the time. Prayer is thirteen as we start out.

Prayer knows the Weasley's and the Malfoy's already. She had lived with Draco & the Malfoy's for a bit. She has also lived with Snape, Bellatrix, and Dumbledore. At the beginning of this, she is living with Ms. Figg. This is starting at Harry's third year in Hogwarts. She has transferred from being privately schooled by Cornelius Fudge.

Harry Potter sat outside on the step of his Aunt and Uncle's house. He watched his boring street. It was July, boiling hot in England, and boring as ever. His cousin, Dudley, stepped out of the front door as his friends rode up on their bikes.

"Hey Dud! Come ride with us!" one of them shouted. Dudley made a move, shoving Harry, as he headed to the garage for his bike.

"Out of my way Potter!" Dudley yelled at Harry.

Harry got up off of his Aunt Petunia's wilting rhododendrons, and headed for the park. On his way to the park, he noticed that Ms. Figg was outside with a girl who looked about his age. She was a bit shorter than Harry, with chocolate brown hair, and hazel eyes that seemed to change from gray to green to dark blue with every step he took. She was assisting Ms. Figg in planting bulbs. She looked very familiar, as if had just seen her at Hogwarts.

"Ah Harry!" Ms. Figg called to him. "Come meet Prayer! She's my cousin's husband's sister's cousin's husband's wife's daughter!" She called.

Harry had no idea what Ms. Figg had just said, but nodded and smiled as the pretty girl turned around. She wore blue jeans and a tight black tee- shirt. She wore long wristbands on her left arm. She had make-up on, mostly just eyeliner and black nail polish. She had black converse sneakers on.

"Hello." The girl said in a soft, quiet voice. "My names Prayer, Prayer Willow."

She offered her hand. Harry took it and shook it.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

She smiled.

"Now where are you off to on such a hot day Harry?" Ms. Figg asked.

"Oh, I was headed off to the park." Harry answered.

"Harry dear, would you mind if Prayer tagged along? She's still getting used to the neighborhood, and you could help her get along eh?"

"Um, sure. This way." Harry said smiling at Prayer as he started to walk.

"Now Prayer, be good. You wouldn't want me to have to call your Mum an' tell her your being bad now would you?"

"Yes Ms. Figg." Prayer answered almost robotically.

Harry could tell she was used to Ms. Figg worrying over her. As Harry and Prayer got out of earshot, Harry saw Prayer sneaking glances at him. The two reached the park to find Dudley and his gang there.

"Hey Potter, who's that?" Dudley called as they approached. One of Dudley's friends wolf-whistled.

"Her name's—"

"My name's Prayer." She said cutting Harry off. "I just moved in with Ms. Figg."

"Oh is that so?" Dudley said.

"Looks like my Prayer for a pretty girl have just been answered." Dudley's friend said.

Prayer smiled sweetly at him, and waltzed up to the five of them. Harry rolled his eyes.

'_Looks like Duds' won her over already…' _Harry thought. Prayer smiled.

"Think my name is funny do you?" She questioned in an almost irritable voice.

"Uh-oh I think you've made the little lady angry!" Another boy joked to the first.

"So you think it's funny too?" Prayer asked in her sweet voice, turning towards him.

"Yea I do. We all do." Dudley answered laughing. "So how about you come over and have dinner with me tonight?"

Prayer moved her fist back, and punched the first boy in the face. She turned to the second one and kicked him swiftly between the legs. Both cried out. Dudley and his friends stared wide-eyed, and then ran off.

'_Bloody hell! I suppose she isn't that bad…'_

"SEE YOU FOR DINNER DURSLEY!" Prayer called after Dudley.

"Blimey Prayer that was bloody brilliant! What in the hell was that?"

"That was me. I'm not as innocent as you all thought. Have you got any letters recently?" Prayer said as she sat on a swing.

Harry sat next to her.

"Er… no. Are you really going to come over for dinner? I live with the idiot and he eats like an animal." Harry said chuckling.

Prayer grinned. "Yea, I'll come over. Figgie shouldn't mind."

"So where's your mother? Ms. Figg seems intent on keeping you in line."

"Harry, I—"

A white owl swooping down over her head and landing on Harry's shoulder interrupted her.

"Hedwig? I…"

Harry looked at Prayer.

"Is that your owl Harry?" Prayer asked.

"I…er…um… no?"

Hedwig chirped. She had a letter. It was from Dumbledore. Harry took it, and opened it. It read:

Harry,

I'm sure by now you've met a young lady by the name of Prayer Willow. She is a witch, and you should trust her with any secrets. You're more alike than you know. She will be picked up by Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape, or Mr. Weasley in late August just in time for school shopping.

She is an orphan, though she does have an elder brother that hasn't been around for awhile. Ms. Figg has been given a cover story. She has an owl, that I will ask when comes to your dwelling, you let stay in your room. Her owl is black with red tipped wings and tail. His name is Cerberus. Let him in when he taps at your window. Stay close with her Harry, and do not let any sign of her being close with your cousin, aunt, or uncle disturb you. I will see you at school Harry. Enjoy the rest of your summer.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

Harry scanned this quickly, and gave a startled look to Prayer.

"I suppose that's the letter from Dumbledore, about Cerberus and such. Well, it is true."

"Blimey Prayer!" Harry said mulling it all over.

He had just met another Witch that Dudley found to be perfectly normal. She seemed so normal. Yet she still looked so familiar.

"If…if you don't mind me asking…"

"Ask away." She said grinning ear to ear.

"Did I see you at Hogwarts?"

"No. I was never there during the school year."

'_Then where do I know her from? Wait… She almost looks like… in the Chamber… no, couldn't be.'_

"If you have an older brother, why don't you live with him?" Harry asked.

"Brother is very sick right now. He'll be better soon."

"But Snape? Malfoy? Why are you—"

"I was raised with them. Let us just say that, well, Brother is close with them, and was with Dumbledore. They are like family. I suppose I'll be in Gryffindor then… Dumbledore wouldn't want me in… never mind. Oh look, a garter snake!"

Prayer got off the swing, and made soft sounds. The snake rose up, and slithered to her. She picked it up.

"You… you're a…a…"

"Yea, I'm a P.T. Family trait I suppose. My Dad was a muggle, my Mum was a witch. Love potion you see. She loved him too much, so she let him go."

Harry understood that P.T. stood for Parseltongue, and was moved that barley knowing him, Prayer would share this with him. Prayer hissed to the snake, and put him down. The snake slithered away.

"But… you have to know other wizards. I mean you do. Do they know you're a…a…"

"No, Harry. Dumbledore, Snape, and Lucius Malfoy do. I don't intend for many more to find out."

Prayer glanced at the sky.

"It's about six. Your Aunt Petunia should be serving supper about now." Prayer said giggling at Harry's bamboozled look.

"How did you know that? The time, her name, what time supper is?"

Prayer blushed slightly; her oddly pale skin turning a light pink in her face.

"Well, I've um… been watching you since I got here Harry. I got here two days ago." She said walking towards the houses. "Oh, and I've been studying things with Snape. I know what time it is by the sun's position. Are you coming?" Prayer said smiling.

Harry hurried off after her. The two arrived at the house. As Harry opened the door, Aunt Petunia pushed him out of the way to greet Prayer.

"Hello darling. Oh Dudders she _is _a pretty one! Oh my, it is so hot out! Come now, the bathroom is up the stairs, second door on your right. Go ahead and freshen up." She said leading Prayer to the stairs.

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Harry, go get changed! We have a guest!" Aunt Petunia ordered.

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

Harry hurried up the stairs after Prayer to get changed. He entered his room to find Prayer opening the window. He stood quietly in the doorway.

"C'mon in Cer. It's alright I promise. Cerberus, come on in here love. It's alright. Hedwig, tell 'him it's all right please."

Hedwig chirped as a black bird with crimson tipped wings and tail flew through the window. Prayer took a black bag with spare cloths in it from him.

"Dumbledore said you would be safe here. He said we both would, until Sev or Lucius or Arthur comes for us. Besides, Sev is helping get Brother get back into—"

Prayer noticed Harry standing in the doorway.

"Until Sev helps Brother get back into good health. Keep quiet up here with Hedwig while I eat Cer."

She finished looking at Harry curiously. She exited past him, handing him a note.

"Don't read it 'till after supper." She said heading for the bathroom.

Prayer washed up quickly, changed, and headed for the stairs. As she passed Harry's room, she watched him finger the note. He gingerly put it under his pillow, and headed for the door. Prayer darted downstairs. Petunia was waiting for her.

"What took you so long dear?"

"Oh, I had to change." Prayer said holding up a bag nobody had noticed before.

"Ah, very pretty girl, very nice outfit darling. Come come, supper is ready."

The two entered the kitchen with Harry following them. Vernon gave Prayer a smile and looked at her. She had pulled her long hair back and put it up in a bun. She wore a black skirt, black sandal-heels, a long-sleeved black top with red buttons, and a black beaded necklace. She also wore what appeared to be a cracked snake fang.

"You must be Prayer! Well, what a pretty girl you've picked out Dudley! I suppose you'll be going to his Prep School in September?" Vernon said rising to shake her hand.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Dursley. What a pleasure. Oh, sadly no Mr. Dursley. Ms. Figg has enrolled me in a school far into the country."

"Ah, well, please sit down!" Vernon said.

Prayer sat between Harry and Dudley. They had some sort of steak for dinner. After dessert, which was strawberry fudge, Prayer thanked the family, and headed for the door.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Dursley, the meal was wonderful. Mr. Dursley, thank you for having me. Dudley, I will see you again." She said flashing him a devilish grin. "Oh, and Harry, I'll see you around."

After Prayer left, Petunia was almost in tears.

"She's such a sweet girl. She even said goodbye to my no-good nephew."

Harry rushed upstairs at the first chance he got to get the note. He picked it up and read it:

Harry,

I'm sure you know Ron. For Pete's sake he never shuts up about you. Oh, I'm sorry, that's Ginny. Arthur is picking me up in a week. We have to get me out early. Cerberus will stay with you, leaving when I call for him. If you need help, just call out in P.T. I can get you out of anything. Well, I'll be there if you need me. I'll be playing Quittich with Fred and George. I'll send you more letters with the ones Ron will send. It's too risky to have them find me through you. The Death Eaters are coming for me. They know Tommy's sick, and they will do anything to get a hold of me. To talk to me, use this spell. The Ministry won't pick it up. I've done my homework. The spell is _Silencio Devoidence_. Well, see you around Harry. Oh, and next time, I want to see your scar. Learn that spell, and then burn this after you read this.

Prayer

AKA Zero

P.S.

I'll sign most of my letters Zero.

Harry did just as she said, and burned the letter.

"Looks like you and I will be getting to know each other a bit better, eh Cerberus?" Harry said to the large bird.


	2. A Weasley Welcome

Disclaimer: Since J

Disclaimer: I found one of Ms. Rowling's lawyers in my pool last night… I DO NOT own any of the characters from Harry Potter, the setting, or anything like that. I own Prayer R. Willow! THAT'S IT!

A/N: Well, I hope you liked your first taste. It's a bit boring in the beginning really, but it gets better. Here's the deal, the first reader to guess who her older brother is, (this means he is a normal character in the series) will get their character added to the story. That is, if I haven't revealed him by now. I'll drop small clues. Well, enjoy. Oh, and I'll write four stories after this. One to cap the adventure in each year, so look out for the clues.

_Harry rushed upstairs at the first chance he got to get the note. He picked it up and read it:_

_Harry,_

_I'm sure you know Ron. For Pete's sake he never shuts up about you. Oh, I'm sorry, that's Ginny. Arthur is picking me up in a week. We have to get me out early. Cerberus will stay with you, leaving when I call for him. If you need help, just call out in P.T. I can get you out of anything. Well, I'll be there if you need me. I'll be playing Quittich with Fred and George. I'll send you more letters with the ones Ron will send. It's too risky to have them find me through you. The Death Eaters are coming for me. They know Tommy's sick, and they will do anything to get a hold of me. To talk to me, use this spell. The Ministry won't pick it up. I've done my homework. The spell is Silencio Devoidence. Well, see you around Harry. Oh, and next time, I want to see your scar. Burn this after you read this._

_Prayer_

_AKA Zero_

_P. S._

_I'll sign most of my letters Zero._

_Harry did just as she said, and burned the letter._

"_Looks like you and I will be getting to know each other a bit better, eh Cerberus?" Harry said._

ONE WEEK LATER:

Prayer sat on the front steps of Ms. Figgs' house. She had everything she would need. She had nothing but the clothes on her back, and her wand, which was a fifteen inch cherry wood with a snake-fang core. Her wand had been custom made. Prayer fingered the wand in her pocket.

'_Brother… He will be back soon. From what Sev tells me, next year. He will be better again. Soon, I will be with him again. Soon, he will be with me. Soon, very soon, he will be—'_

"Prayer, what are you doing out here?"

It was Harry.

"Oh, hullo Harry. I'm waiting for Arthur to come get me." She said quietly.

"Oh."

Harry had used that spell many times. He usually called upon her after dark. They would lie in their beds, only about two blocks apart, talking. Prayer put her finger to Harry's lips as he was about to say something.

"Shh." She said.

She heard the engine of a car. The car, however, had a sputter to it. Not as if the engine was bad but, as if it had been tampered with. Not in the "Oh My God Its Going To Blow Up" way, but in a different way.

"They're here." She said as a Ministry car pulled up.

Arthur Weasley got out of the passenger side seat.

"Good evening Prayer. Oh, and Harry my boy. Wonderful to see you!"

Arthur shook Harry's hand and hugged Prayer. The back window of the car rolled down, and Fred Weasley's head popped into view.

"Hullo Prayer." He said.

"Hullo Fred." She said.

"How do you know I'm not George?" Fred asked.

"Oh, I think I'd know by now." Prayer said with that smile she had given Dudley a week before.

Harry could tell that Fred liked her. She liked him too.

"Well, um, is everything in order?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley."

"Very good. Well, um, say your goodbyes and—"

Percy Weasley got out of the car.

"Perce, I told you to stay in the car!"

"Calm down Dad! I came to say hullo to Harry here. Hullo Harry, Hullo Prayer."

"Hullo Percy." Harry said.

"Hey Perce." Prayer said.

She hugged him as Harry shook his hand.

"How many Weasley's do you have in that car there Mr. Weasley?" Prayer joked.

"Just Percy and Fred. Molly wanted the rest of them to stay home."

"Getting ready for your trip to Egypt?"

"Yes Ma'am." Percy said.

"So where will I be—"

"We'll discuss that in the car." Arthur said cutting her off.

"Well, we'd better be going Harry. Molly has dinner on and she wants Prayer there by the time it's done."

"Bye Harry."

"Bye Prayer."

Prayer quickly hugged Harry as Percy ushered her into the car.

"See you at school!" She called out the window.

"Yea… see you."

IN THE CAR:

The car was driving itself.

"Where would you like to go?" a cool, smooth automatic female voice rang throughout the car.

"The Burrow." Arthur said. He turned around in his seat to talk to Prayer.

Prayer was seated between Fred and Percy in the roomy back seat. Fred had his arm around Prayer as they chatted away about Quittich and things. Percy listened and butted in as he felt needed.

"Prayer." Arthur said.

She didn't seem to hear him over Fred and Percy's argument.

"PRAYER!" he said a bit louder.

"Oh huh? Sorry there Mr. Weasley. What is it?"

"While we are in Egypt, you actually have a choice in the matter as of where you'll be going."

"Can't she just come with us Dad?" Fred whined.

"You know bloody well she can't Fred. Too much publicity on her part. We don't need the Death Eaters getting a hold of her."

"Your Dad's right Fred. I'd love to come on holiday with you, but I'm afraid that Dumbledore would have your head for it." Prayer said grinning.

Fred swallowed hard.

"Well them Mr. Weasley, what are my choices?"

"Cornelius Fudge has offered that you stay with him. Severus Snape has offered that you stay with him. Lucius Malfoy has offered the same. As has Hagrid. Hagrid has offered that you stay with him until it's time for school shopping. You'd have to go to Diagon Alley with Draco at any rate. Well those are your choices."

A burst of argumentative yelling was thrown at Mr. Weasley.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THE MALFOY'S DAD?" Fred yelled.

"FUDGE WOULD BE AN EXCELLENT OPTION FOR HER DAD!" Percy cut in.

"SNAPE? I MEAN C'MON DAD! THAT'S SUICIDE!" Fred exclaimed.

"I'D STILL SEND HER WITH FUDGE DAD! IT'S YOUR DECISION IN THE END!" Percy bellowed.

"FUDGE WILL BRAIN WASH HER!" Fred pointed out.  
"WILL NOT!" Percy screamed.

"WILL TOO!" Fred said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Let the poor girl think." Arthur cut in.

"I'd like to go with Hagrid." Prayer said in a quiet voice.

"Hagrid it is." Mr. Weasley said. "I'll make the arrangement right away."

Percy and Fred mumbled under their breath, and Prayer caught Fred mumbling.

"It's still better than that ruddy stuck up stuffy Fudge…"

Prayer burst out giggling.

"So, why do the Death Eaters want her so bad anyway Dad?" Fred asked when Prayers giggling had subsided.

Prayer stretched out on the seat, and curled up like a kitten, her head in Fred's lap.

"Hush, let the poor girl sleep Fred." Arthur whispered. "You know she hasn't slept well in ages."

Fred sub-consciously stroked her dark hair. She had it down today, her bangs in small braids that she had tucked behind her ears. Mr. Weasley was messing with the A.C. in the car, making it very chilly.

"Oh I give up on this thing. I'd ask Z, but she's asleep."

"Well, you know how sensitive she is to heat Dad. She won't be asleep much longer in this cold."

Mr. Weasley took out his wand, and mumbled a summoning spell. He had a black blanket in his hand. He handed it to Fred, who put it over Prayer. It covered up her long sleeved black shirt, and her blue jeans.

"Dad?"

"What is it Fred?"

"Why does she always wear long sleeves? I mean, I've never seen her in a tee shirt. If she does wear one, she always has wrist bands covering her right arm. Why is that?"

Arthur Weasley looked at the sleeping Prayer for a moment.

"I don't know Fred. I don't know." Arthur said in an "I Know But I Can't Tell You" voice.

THREE HOURS LATER:

The smooth road ceased to exist. Instead, the car bumped with every motion, waking Prayer. Fred noticed her stir.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

Prayer sat up and play punched him. They started wrestling in the back seat.

"Hey, that's enough!" Arthur said with a chuckle as Prayer pinned Fred.

"Perce," Arthur said to his third oldest boy.

No answer.  
"Perce,"

Still no answer. Arthur turned in his seat to see Percy asleep, leaning against the window, drooling slightly. Prayer noticed, and took out her cell phone, which was a black I-Phone. She snapped a picture quickly.

"Oh my what is that?" Arthur asked in an interested tone.

"It's a cellular phone that has instant access to the internet." Prayer said while storing the photo.

"The whosie did the what?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you when you're younger." Prayer said grinning.

"Arriving at Destination Burrow." The automatic female voice said.

The car stopped, and the doors opened.

Molly Weasley, who had been playing in the front yard with the youngest, Ginny, came rushing over as the four piled out. Ginny came running over as did Molly. Arthur and Percy opened their arms to hug them, but they both ran past to Prayer.

"Oh Mum! Z! Are you going to come to Egypt? I missed you!" Ginny squealed.

"Oh Prayer dear. C'mon now. Dinner's ready. Ron and George are inside eating. C'mon now lets get some food into you." Molly said while hustling her inside.

Prayer entered the kitchen, and George dropped his fork to greet her.

"Hullo Z. Blimey you look good!" George made an attempt to flirt.

She just giggled. Ron hugged her.

"That's better."

"Hullo Z. Glad to have you back! I heard you met Harry."

"Yea I did. He seemed angry that you never mentioned me to him."

"Yea well, have some food!" Ron said grabbing another chicken wing.

Prayer ate with the family, and then played Quidditch. Prayer was a Beater.

ONE MONTH LATER:

The sun started going down, and Prayer sat up in a tree in the Weasley's front yard. She heard the beating of wings on air, and knew Harry had sent her a message with Cerberus. Cerberus landed on a branch slightly above her, and gave her the letter in his beak. She opened it and read it.

Zero,

I figured I should write it as Zero since you signed the last one as Zero. Having fun with the Weasley's? Well, my Aunt Marge is coming to dinner tomorrow night. Cerberus kept trying to get out, so I figured I'd send you a letter. Well, write back will you? Tell me what's going on. Dumbledore did say to stay close. Why do we have to call you Zero? Ron wrote me and said to call you Z. Why?

Harry

Prayer couldn't help but laugh. She decided she'd write back later. She stroked Cerberus's head. It had been decided that she would simply go to Hogwarts early, and go to the Malfoy's just in time to go shopping and get on the train.

"You know you have to stay Cer. You can't get out. If they find us, they'll use us to—" Prayer stopped.

She noticed Fred at the base of the tree.

"Talking to birds again I see?" He joked as he climbed up and sat on the branch next to her.

"Oh yes. Cerberus, go inside. Go play with ruddy Errol." She said as she pocketed the letter.  
"Who's that from?" Fred asked.

"Harry."

"Oh. Writing to his beloved already?"

"Oh yes, he is so in love with me." She said flashing that devil grin of hers.

"Well blimey!" he said. "I guess I have some competition!"

"I wouldn't say that." She cooed.

Fred put his arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder. They watched the sun go down, and then, Prayer looked at the stars.

"I always love it here. There are so many stars. It reminds me of Hogwarts in the summer."

"Yea."

Prayer suddenly got an idea. She jumped down from the tree.

"Where are you going?"

"C'mon!" She said grinning.

"You and your crazy ideas."

Fred jumped down from the tree, and she took his hand. They ran across the yard, jumped the fence, and ran through the field until they reached the hill about a mile from the Burrow.

"So why are we here?" Fred questioned.

She put her finger to his lips.

"You talk too much." She said.

He could see her smiling in the moonlight. Her face rose to meet his, and as their lips almost met, Prayer heard a sound. She dropped to the ground, bringing Fred down with her.

"I heard something." She whispered.

She peered up over the tall grass, and saw two dark figures appear. They threw an object to the side.

"Well that portkey is dead. Come on Crabbe, Malfoy wants us to look for the girl."

"Coming Goyle."

"Damn it. Fred, they're Death Eaters. They've come for me."


	3. Death Eater Dilema

Disclaimer: Since J

Disclaimer: Alright I'm seriously getting scared! A Rowling Lawyer was under my bed. I reached under there to get the remote I dropped, and I grabbed his glasses instead… I DO NOT own any of the characters from Harry Potter, the setting, or anything like that. I own Prayer R. Willow and THAT'S IT!

A/N: Not much to say but oh damn Death Eaters. BTW- REALLY BIG CLUE!

_Fred jumped down from the tree, and she took his hand. They ran across the yard, jumped the gate, and ran through the field until they reached the hill about a mile from the Burrow._

"_So why are we here?" Fred questioned._

_She put her finger to his lips._

"_You talk too much." She said. _

_He could see her smiling in the moonlight. Her face rose to meet his, and as their lips almost met, Prayer heard a sound. She dropped to the ground, bringing Fred down with her._

"_I heard something." She whispered. She peered up over the tall grass, and saw two dark figures appear. They threw an object to the side._

"_Well that portkey is dead. Come one Crabbe, Malfoy wants us to look for the girl."_

"_Coming Goyle."_

"_Damn it. Fred, they're Death Eaters. They've come for me."_

Goyle turned to where they were hiding.

"I heard something Crabbe." Goyle said, taking a step towards them.

"I have a plan; stay down no matter what happens. Head back to The Burrow and tell your Dad they found me. Do you understand?" Prayer whispered.

Fred nodded and began crawling back towards The Burrow. Then, Prayer stood up.

"Crabbe, Goyle!"

"Who goes there?" Goyle asked in a menacing tone.

"Lady Prayer! Malfoy sent us to find you." Crabbe said.

"Malfoy can come get me himself!" She said as the two bowed down.

"Get up! I am not Voldemort, I am Prayer. Do not bow to me." She said in a commanding voice as she drew her wand, and as the two shuddered at Voldemort's name.

MEANWHILE:

Fred jumped over the fence and met his Mum in the yard.

"Fred! Where's Pr—"

"Mum! Mum where's Dad?"

"In the house, why? Where's—"

Fred ran inside to find his father in the kitchen.

"Dad, Dad! The…Death Eaters… the field…Prayer…" Fred exclaimed between breaths.

Arthur jumped up from reading _The Daily Prophet_ and produced a patronus.

"Send a message to Dumbledore, Snape, and Fudge. Tell them they found Prayer." The misty form took off.

"Fred, go upstairs with George, Percy, Ginny and Ron. Stay in your room. All of you together. Your mother as well. No matter what happens, stay there."

Fred ran upstairs. Arthur sent Molly upstairs, and ran to the field.

THE FIELD:

The two got up, and moved towards Prayer.

"Why don't you come with us Lady Prayer? Lucius will take good care of you."

POP! Another robed figure appeared.

"Ah, Malfoy, I see you have come to join our little party. Wonderful timing. Who brought the butterbeer?"

"Prayer you always had such a sense of humor. Now come. Help us get The Dark Lord up."

POP! POP! POP! Three more people appeared. They were not Death Eaters. They were Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape.

"We'll be back for you Prayer!" Malfoy called out.

POP! POP! POP! The three Death Eaters were gone.

"Ruddy hell Prayer! Are you alright?" Arthur called out as they approached her.

"Grandfather, Sev, Mr. Weasley, is everyone alright? Is Fred alright?"

"He's fine. The question is, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but does Fred know?"

"No, he does not."

POP! Cornelius Fudge appeared.

"My goodness! You gave me quite a fright Miss Willow! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Fudge." She snapped.

Arthur looked shocked at her.

"Why weren't you here Fudge? The patronus should have gotten to you first."

"I… no… I…"

"Just shut up Fudge. Go home." Prayer snarled.

Snape got in front of her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"That's enough."

"Why? He cares not of me! _He_ only cares about whether they get a hold of me to raise Volde—"

"Do not utter his name!" Fudge cried out.

"Go home you gambling pansy." Prayer growled.

Fudge looked shocked but POP! Disapeared all the same. Snape tightened his grip on Prayer's shoulders. Everyone stood silent.

"You would best mind your tongue Prayer. He is, after all, the Minister." Snape said in his usual cold tone.

"I wouldn't give a damn if he was my mother!" She snarled.

She then looked into Snape's dark eyes.

"I'm sorry Sev." She said quietly.

Prayer hugged Snape, and Dumbledore gave Arthur an "I Told You So" look. Molly came rushing up rambling about Prayer's safety.

"Is she alright." Molly whispered when she saw the scene.  
"She's fine Molly. Take her back to your place. I'm taking her to Hagrid now. She'll be safer there." Dumbledore said.

"Alright Albus. C'mon dear." Molly said, taking Prayer's arm and leading her away.

After they were out of earshot, Arthur said, "Do you think she told them anything Albus? Do you think she'd help them raise You-Know-Who again?"

"No Arthur. I have raised her. As has Severus and yourself. She would not betray us now, no matter who her brother was."

"Albus, do you think she would have killed Cornelius given the chance? Killing is in her blood. Locked up for all those years in the—"

"That is enough Severus. No, she would not have killed Cornelius Fudge if we had not been here. Nor do I think she would ever. You, Severus, of all people, should know what it feels like to be her. She told me once that you are like family

to her"

"What house will she be in Albus?" Snape questioned.

"Certainly not Slytherin!" Arthur retorted.

"Why not my house? Why I—"

"Gentlemen, the Sorting Hat shall choose when she goes to be with Hagrid."

The three began to walk back towards The Burrow.

"Albus?" Snape said.

"Yes Severus?"

"What about Black? Would he come to her to help raise You-Know-Who?"

"No Severus."

AT THE BURROW:

A brown barn owl swooped through the house, dropping a letter at Prayer's feet. She stood in the kitchen silently. They watched her. She picked it up:

Miss Prayer R. Willow,

You are hereby summoned to appear before the Ministry of Magic in court to answer for threatening the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. As of now, you are expelled from Hogwarts and will be picked up by Dem,entors to be escorted to Azkaban.

Sincerely

The Ministry Of Magic

Tears filled Prayers eyes as she dropped the letter.

'_I may as well hand myself over to them then_.' She thought.

"Prayer, what is it?" Molly asked as Arthur picked up the letter and read it, mouth agape at each word.

"This is outrageous!" Arthur yelled as they passed the letter around the kitchen.

Ginny was in bed already, but everyone else was up. Tears slipped down Prayers face silently and she slipped from the kitchen unnoticed. She ran to the tree, her favorite tree, and climbed up into it. As the letter reached Snape, Dumbledore read it over his shoulder.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! A SCANDAL! THEY CAN NOT DO THIS! THEY SIMPLY CAN NOT! SHE DID NOT AT ANY POINT THREATEN FUDGE!" Snape screamed.

"Calm yourself Severus. I will handle this. Prayer I… where is she?"

"There." Percy said, pointing out the window to the tree.

"Fred, go get her." Molly whispered in Fred's ear.

He slipped out of the kitchen.

"As I was saying, I will handle this. If you'll excuse me. Arthur, Severus, Molly." POP! Dumbledore was gone.

Fred stood at the base of the tree, looking up at its leafy canopy. He climbed up, and sat next to Prayer.

"Dumbledore just went to fix it." Fred said soothingly and Prayer buried her head into his chest.

He stroked her hair, which was down again. His other hand around her. She looked up at him after she'd stopped crying, tears still in her eyelashes. He could see them perfectly. They shimmered in the moonlight.

"Prayer it'll be alright." He said quietly.

Then, he lowered his head, and just as their lips were about to touch (AGAIN!), Molly called from the door.

"COME ON INSIDE! ANOTHER OWL HAS COME FOR YOU DEAR!"

Prayer couldn't help but smile, just a little bit.

"Blimey. Every time. Every time." She said softly.

Fred hopped down from the tree. Prayer did as well, but Fred caught her. She giggled as he set her down. They walked towards the house, and Fred took her hand, linking fingers.

"Brilliant Arthur! I can see them getting married!" Molly said in an excited tone.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Mum. They're not even going out." George said ill-temperedly.

Prayer took the letter, everyone leaning to see.

Miss Prayer R. Willow,

The Ministry of Magic would like to apologize for the prior miscommunication. You are no longer expelled, and there will be no court hearing. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your evening.

The Ministry Of Magic

Everyone broke out ion a grin, even Snape, who had his hands on her shoulders from behind. Molly brought out some butterbeer and firewisky for the adults. They all drank in merriment. Then, another bird swooped in. It was Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes.

Prayer,

I will come for you tomorrow at sundown.

Albus Dumbledore

Prayer smiled. The kitchen cleared quickly as Molly sent Percy, Ron and George up to bed. Prayer said goodnight to Snape, Molly and Arthur, and then climbed the stairs with Fred. They stopped outside Ginny's door. Fred bent down to kiss her, and of course (BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS SOOO MEAN!) Ginny opened the door.

"Oh, hello Ginny." Prayer said a slight blush on her face.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

Fred and Prayer exchanged looks.

"Oh nothing now go to bed." Fred said as he headed up the stairs.

Prayer went into Ginny's room, and lay down on the bed.

"You want to talk to Harry?" Prayer asked Ginny.

Her face lit up.

"How?"

Prayer took her wand out of her pocket.

"_Transparo Nirventra Harry Potter_!" Prayer whispered while flicking her wrist. There stood an image of Harry sitting on a bed.

"Hi Harry!" Prayer said with a grin.

"Hello Harry!" Ginny said.

"Blimey Prayer! This is bloody brilliant!"  
"Thanks. My own creation of course." She said grinning.

The three talked for a bit, and then they slept. In the morning, when Prayer woke up, Ginny was gone. There was a knock at the door. Fred came in. Prayer pulled the blankets around her. She only had on her knickers and a black tee-shirt. She pulled out her wand, touched it to her right forearm, and whispered "Dissanto Pertento."

Fred didn't notice.

"Morning Z. Z for Zero. Zero the super hero." Fred said with a grin.

He sat on the end of her bed. She sat up.

"Mum told me to come get you. It's nearly noon! She saved you some breakfast."

"Oh, alright."

"What are you hiding?" He asked as she pulled the blankets around herself tighter.

"I'm not dressed Fred Empty Head." She joked back.

"Whatever Super Hero. C'mon down."

He left and she got dressed quickly. When she entered the kitchen, Hermione was there.

"Oh, hello, you must be Prayer." She said. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Prayer Willow." Prayer said as she shook her hand.

"Well well well, look who decided to get up this morning!" Fred shouted as he jumped on the table. "It's Zero! Zero the Super Hero!"

Everyone laughed.

"I thought her name was Prayer?" Hermione said clueless.

"Oh Hermione, and we thought you were smart! It's her nickname." Ron said.

"You want to hear how she got it?" George asked.

"YES!" The Weasley's yelled.

"NO!" Prayer and Fred yelled.

"Well, when Fred was little, he used to say 'Prayer Zero' instead of Prayer Willow. And that's how it came about. It just stuck."

Both Fred and Prayer turned an awful shade of pink. The whole room was chanting "ZE-RO! ZE-RO! ZE-RO!"

Prayer grabbed the plate Molly had left for her, and took it outside. She ate it, took the plate back in, and escaped from another one of George's stories. They played Quidditch for the remainder of the day. But, a little before sundown, Prayer heard something in P.T.

"_Prayer_." It said. "_Prayer come help._"

Prayer recognized it as Harry calling for her. She whistled, and Cerberus came flying at her with an old shoe. They both touched it and BAM! Instant Portkey.


	4. Fudge's Fit

Disclaimer: Since J

Disclaimer: I found another Rowling Lawyer today. She was hiding in my basement next to the old refrigerator… watching me with binoculars! I DO NOT own any of the characters from Harry Potter, the setting, or anything like that. I own Prayer R. Willow's it. I don't own any material borrowed from the book either, like "Harry squinted at the black alleyway."- Book 3, pg 33.

A/N: Well, I've been discussing with my Co-Author, Rozyluv, and have thereby decided that this would be a good time to NOT TELL YOU!

_Both Fred and Prayer turned an awful shade of pink. The whole room was chanting "ZE-RO! ZE-RO! ZE-RO!"_

_Prayer grabbed the plate Molly had left for her, and took it outside. She ate it, took the plate back in, and escaped from another one of George's stories. They played Quidditch for the remainder of the day. But, a little before sundown, Prayer heard something in P.T._

"_Prayer." It said._

_Prayer recognized it as Harry calling for her. She whistled, and Cerberus came flying a bag. He dropped the bag, and Prayer dumped it, releasing a rag. They both touched it and BAM! Instant Portkey. _

MAGNOLIA CRESCENT:

It was dark, very dark.

"Stay with me Cer." Prayer whispered.

She took in her surroundings. She was at the park by Figgie's house. There was one street light about ten feet away and there was a boy about her age. She fingered her wand in her pocket, and with her other hand, sub-consciously touched the cracked snake fang that hung around her neck.

"Harry." She called out in Parseltongue. "Harry where are you?"

"Prayer?" Harry said. "Where are… where are you?"

Prayer ran over to him. She touched his face, and it was wet. He'd been crying. She opened her mind to his, as to see what had happened.

"Things not go well with Auntie Mary?"

"Aunt Marge? Not exactly. I've been expelled." Harry whispered.

Prayer brushed away the fresh tears falling from his eyes.

"Hogwarts is the only home I have." Harry said.

"Oh Harry, we'll fix this, I promise. I'll have Fudge in for this." She said in a low growl.

"Tell me what happened Harry."

"I made her blow up like a balloon." Harry mumbled.

Prayer giggled.  
"That's a good one Harry! I like you! Now, where you going with your trunk?"

"I don't have anywhere to go."

"C'mon. Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron." Prayer said.

There was a rustling in the bushes. They both saw a pair of gleaming eyes.

"_Lumos_." Harry said.

They didn't see anything.

"How're we going to get there?" Harry asked.

"Easy. The Knight Bus."

"The wha—"Harry started as Prayer stuck up her wand hand.

There was a deafening BANG, and both Harry and Prayer threw up their hands to shield their eyes from the blinding light. Prayer grabbed Harry's collar, and pulled him back, causing him to trip over his trunk, and fall onto the sidewalk.

A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where Harry had just been standing. They belonged to triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled _The Knight Bus._

A conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve—"

The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Harry, who was sitting on the ground, and Prayer, who was giving Stan this "Oh How Fun! NOT!" look. Prayer helped Harry to his feet. Stan was only a few years older than Prayer and Harry, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples.

"What were you doin' down there? More 'portaintly, what are 'oo teenage kids' doin' ou' 'ere this late at night?" said Stan, dropping his professional manor.

"Fell over," said Harry.

"Taking a walk." Prayer said.

"'Choo fall over for? 'Choo walkin' out so late for? A date?" Stan sniggered.

"Stan, are you going to let us on and take us where we need to go, or are you going to stand here asking stupid questions?" Prayer asked.

"Do I know 'oo? Woss your name?" Stan asked.

"The name's Prayer Willow and this is…er… Neville Longbotton." Prayer said.

"So where tew anyway? You _did_ flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and dincha?"

"Yea I did. How much to get to London?"

"Eleven Sickles each." Stan said. "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."

Prayer reached in her pocket and pulled out enough money to get to London.

"Keep the change." Prayer mumbled as she and Harry got on board and Stan got Harry's trunk.

Cerberus hooted, as Stan called, "'Ey! No animals!"

Prayer waltzed up to Stan, putting on the act she had used with Dudley.

"Just this once, please Stan. Please," she cooed.

Stan turned a dark shade of pink as Harry tried to stifle a chuckle.

"'Ell I…er… I 'uppose is aight." Stan mumbled.

Prayer smiled and kissed Stan on the cheek.

"That's a good boy Stan. Now just leave me and Neville be."

"Fire 'er up Ern!"

"WHERE TO STAN?"

"Leaky Cauldron Mr. Prang." Prayer called.

"Oh, hello Miss Willow." Ernie Prang, the bus driver called.

"You know him?" Harry asked.

Prayer nodded.

"Those are your beds." Stan said pointing at two beds near the driver's seat, which was an armchair.

AN HOUR LATER:

"Mizz…er… what did you say your name wuss?" Stan asked.

"Prayer."

"Er… Mizz Prayer Ern 'ot us tew the Leaky Cauldron."

The doors of The Knight Bus opened, and Cerberus flew out. Prayer poked Harry, who had been reading an article about Sirius Black in _The Daily Prophet. _They both got up as Stan set Harry's trunk outside on the pavement, where it landed on Cornelius Fudge's foot.

"Oh God here we go again…" Prayer whispered.

Harry stepped off first, where Fudge put his hand on his shoulder. Prayer stepped off and turned to Stan who was standing right outside the bus.  
"Thanks Stan." Prayer said using "That Voice" and that devilish smile.

Stan turned a shade of red nobody had even discovered yet.

"Ah, Harry, Prayer, there you are."

"What'd 'too call Neville mister?"

"What is he talking about Prayer?"

"ERN! ERN! NEVILLE IS REALLY HARRY POTTER! I SEE 'IZ SCAR!"

The three walked away as Stan rambled on.

"So, were not in trouble?" Harry asked.

"Your not. Prayer, on the other hand, made this "gambling pansy" very angry." Fudge said.

"Yea, about that—" Prayer started, but Fudge put his finger to his lip.

They climbed some stairs, and ended up in a room that was set up like an office. As soon as Fudge closed the door, Prayer burst out screaming.

"YOU! YOU BETTER LET HARRY BACK INTO HOGWARTS OR ELSE I'LL HAVE MY WAY WITH YOU!"

"Prayer, it would be very smart not to harass the Minister of Magic." An older voice called from behind them.

All three turned around to face Dumbledore.

"Albus?" Fudge said.

"Professor?" Harry said.

"Grand—Professor?" Prayer exclaimed.

"Prayer, it would be in your best interest to _behave_ for the Minister of Magic, would it not?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Ah Albus. So… pleasant of you to show up."

"I assume Harry is not expelled yes?"

"I… er…"

"I'm sure Prayer would be more than willing to take it up with you in _court_. Isn't that right Prayer?" Dumbledore said winking at her.

"That's right! By expelling Harry, you're violating thirteen of your own laws Fudge." Prayer said in a smart tone.

"Don't you get smart with me, or I'll have you all gone! In Azkaban!" Fudge snarled.

Prayer just smirked, and held up her black I-Phone. She pressed a button, and Fudge's face appeared on the screen.

"Don't you get smart with me, or I'll have you all gone! In Azkaban!" The machine roared in Fudge's voice.

"I wouldn't want this to get out to _The Daily Prophet _or the Wizard World,now, would I Fudge?" Prayer said smirking.

"Why you little—"

"Tsk tsk tsk." Prayer tsked while wagging her finger at Fudge.

"Now now Fudge. Mudblood is a _very_ bad word. Not one you'd want Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape, or my _brother_ hearing you directing it at me. I suggest you let Harry go off, free."

"SIRIUS BLACK IS AT LARGE! YOU THINK I WOULD EXPEL HARRY?" Fudge snarled.

"Nasty nasty temper Cornelius." Prayer smirked. "Best keep your mouth shut now. Harry doesn't know."

"Prayer that is enough!" Dumbledore said sternly.

"Yes Professor."

"I've come for Prayer, Cornelius. She is to go to Hagrid."

Fudge grumbled something inaudible.

"What's that? A goodbye? How sweet! I love you too Fudge!" Prayer said in mock happiness.

"Prayer." Dumbledore said in a warning.

"Sorry Professor."

"Take her, she's all yours!" Fudge said grimly.

"So happy to be rid of me now are we Cornelius?"

"That is enough Prayer!" Dumbledore said getting a bit louder.

"Well Harry, I did my job so I'll see you in Diagon Alley. Remember, if you should need me…"

Harry nodded. Dumbledore took Prayer's arm, and led her out the door. She stopped right outside the door.

"Thank goodness she's gone! I couldn't have stood another second of—"

"I LOVE YOU TOO FUDGE!" Prayer shouted as she continued on her way.

As Prayer and Dumbledore walked down the corridor, they could both hear Fudge screaming to nobody in particular. Neither could help but smile at his sad attempts to control his temper. They both left the Leaky Cauldron, and made their way down the little street in London. They ended up by Big Ben.

"Prayer, you really must learn to control yourself. He _is _the Minister of Magic after all. I know that none of us raised you to be rude. We all expect better from you."

"Yes Grandfather." Prayer said quietly.

They both sat on a bench, silently thinking. After a while, Prayer spoke up.

"Grandfather?"

"Prayer, you know you should try to lean away from calling me that." Dumbledore said in a caring tone.

"I'm sorry Grandfather, but it's hard."

"I know child, I know. What is it?"

"Why can't I stay with Severus or Lucius? Why do I have to go to Hogwarts?"

"Prayer," Dumbledore sighed. "Prayer it's the safest place for you right now. The Death Eaters would come to Lucius, and he may hand you over. I know Severus would protect you with his life, but I would rather have you with me. Besides, Severus will be at school, teaching."

A few tears fell down Prayer's face.

"To think, I don't belong here." She said.

"Everything happens for a reason Prayer, you of all people should know that." Dumbledore said in a hushed tone as a muggle couple passed by.

"Grandfather, why do they want me so badly? What use am I to them? I'm not my brother, and I never will be!" She said quietly.

"I know that, but they don't. He was the strongest Death Eater ever, and they think you'll be the same."

Their conversation continued, and soon, Prayer was asleep, her head cradled on Dumbledore's shoulder. She dreamt. She dreamt of the night that she came back. She dreamt of the things that had happened, but mostly, she dreamt of Harry. In her dream, Harry hated her. He tried to kill her. In her dream, Sirius Black hated her. In her dream, the Dementors came for her. Pain, so much pain! Then, she woke up.

She was not on the park bench. Dumbledore was not around. She was lying next to a large beast that she believed to be a dog in a dimly lit hut. She saw a giant silhouette in front of the fire. The giant turned to her, and came towards her. She realized that she was in Hagrid's hut, and that she hurt. She tried to move, and winced. Sharp pains shot throughout her body.

"Prayer? Are ye awake?" Hagrid said and she looked down at her body.

She was heavily bandaged.  
"What happened?" She mumbled.

"It were 'em Death Eaters. They came fer yer! Dumbledore, he saved yer from 'em!"


	5. Hagrid's Hut Hospital YEA RIGHT!

Disclaimer: The Rowling Lawyers are stalking me again

Disclaimer: The Rowling Lawyers are stalking me again! OH MY! There's one right now! Hiding in my closet! I DO NOT own any of the characters from Harry Potter, the setting, or anything like that. I own Prayer R. Willow's it. I don't own any material borrowed from the book either, like "Harry squinted at the black alleyway."- Book 3, pg 33.

A/N: Well, I think you all have a pretty good clue of who Prayer's brother is. Well c'mon! Guess people guess! Anyway, this chapter, you're going to learn a bit more about Prayer's relationships with people.

"_Prayer," Dumbledore sighed. "Prayer it's the safest place for you right now. The Death Eaters would come to Lucius, and he may hand you over. I know Severus would protect you with his life, but I would rather have you with me. Besides, Severus will be at school, teaching."_

_A few tears fell down Prayer's face._

"_To think, I don't belong here." She said._

"_Everything happens for a reason Prayer, you of all people should know that!" Dumbledore said in a hushed tone as a muggle couple passed by._

"_Grandfather, why do they want me so badly? What use am I to them? I'm not my brother, and I never will be!" She said quietly._

"_I know that, but they don't. He was the strongest Death Eater ever, and they think you'll be the same."_

_Their conversation continued, and soon, Prayer was asleep, her head cradled on Dumbledore's shoulder. She dreamt. She dreamt of the night that she came back. She dreamt of the things that had happened, but mostly, she dreamt of Harry. In her dream, Harry hated her. He tried to kill her. In her dream, Sirius Black hated her. In her dream, the Dementors came for her. Pain, so much pain! Then, she woke up._

_She was not on the park bench. Dumbledore was not around. She was lying next to a large beast that she believed to be a dog in a dimly lit hut. She saw a giant silhouette in front of the fire. The giant turned to her, and came towards her. She realized that she was in Hagrid's hut, and that she hurt. She tried to move, and winced. Sharp pains shot throughout her body. _

"_Prayer? Are you awake?" Hagrid said and she looked down at her body._

_She was heavily bandaged.  
"What happened?" She mumbled._

"_It were 'em Death Eaters. They came fer yer! Dumbledore, he saved yer from 'em!"_

Two hours went by as Hagrid explained what had happened. Soon after, the sun was peeking in through windows all around the hut. Prayer kept drifting in and out of sleep. She lost track of time. Was it hours? Minutes? Days? Maybe even years. Finally, Fang, Hagrid's dog began barking loudly. Someone was knocking at the door. Prayer lazily opened her eyes to see a tall figure in a cloak.

"Prayer. Prayer you need to wake up. I have a potion to help you. Prayer wake up!" The figure said quietly as they approached where she lay.

Prayer's mind was covered in cobwebs. She remembered her talk with Dumbledore, pissing Fudge off, pain, sharp pain in her left forearm, and burning. Fang took his place protectively at her side. Fang must not have liked the person. The figure kneeled next to her.

"Prayer, are you awake?" The figure said.

Prayer knew the voice. It was a man's voice.

"Severus?" Prayer said weakly. "Is, is it you Sev?" She said a bit stronger.

"Hush Prayer. You must stay calm." Snape said.

"Help me up Sev." Prayer said softly.

Snape helped her sit up, and Fang lay behind her, letting her lean on him. Then, Snape pulled a clear bottle with purple swirling liquid in it.

"Drink up Prayer. It'll make you feel much better." Snape said softly.

His beady dark eyes looked lovingly upon Prayer, as he had never looked upon another.

"Sev, I don't need any hocus pocus magical water junk." She said with a smile.

Snape couldn't help but chuckle.

"Even after taking a beating from Death Eaters, you still have your cruel sense of humor. Now, drink up."

"The hell I will!" Prayer retorted.

She closed her eyes, leaned forward, and stood up. She wobbled a little bit, but found her balance.

"Ruddy hell!" Hagrid called as he walked in the door. "Yer potion did 'er good Profess'r Snape!"

"I haven't had any magical mumbo jumbo Hagrid."

"BLIMEY WHAT! THEY USED THE CRUCIATUS CURSE AN' THE IMPERIOUS CURSE ON YER! HOW ARE YER UP AN' WALKIN'?" Hagrid bellowed.

"I suggest, Hagrid, that you calm yourself. The child has been through enough in the past week."

"I…I've been out a week?"

"Yes."

Prayer turned angrily to Hagrid.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THEY CURSED ME! WHY?"

"He did so on my request Prayer, calm yourself." Dumbledore said.

Hagrid stepped out of the doorway to show Dumbledore behind him. Dumbledore entered the hut, and stood next to her. Snape stood up.

"I think we should talk Grandfather." Prayer said quietly, staring at Dumbledore.

"You aren't going anywhere," Snape said. "Until you drink this."

Prayer gave him a "Yea you wish" look.

"Severus, if she does not want to drink it, then she doesn't have to." Dumbledore said with his kind smile. "But she'll want it later, for the pain."

"Profess'r Dumbledore, should she be walkin' 'round like this?" Hagrid said.

Prayer took a painful step, and stumbled towards the door. Snape caught her by her arm.

"I want the story now. I want these bandages off, and I want to go back into hiding!" Prayer said in a loud, demanding voice.

Snape smirked.

"Not exactly in a position to demand, now are we darling?"

"Bloody hell, shove it Sev." Prayer said giggling.

"Hagrid, I think it is best if Prayer recuperates here with you."

"WHAT?" Prayer and Snape both said simultaneously.

"I thought after this she was going to stay with me!" Snape said angrily.

"Calm yourself Severus." Dumbledore said calmly. "You are to stay with her here as well."

"WHAT!?" Snape and Hagrid said at once, glaring at each other.

"Fight nicely boys." Prayer said chuckling.

"Prayer needs _your_ protection, Severus, and _your_ care Hagrid."

"What 'bout St. Mungo's or Madam Pomfrey?" Hagrid said.

"NO!" Prayer said.

"Absolutely not!" Snape said. "You know very well she's terrified of hospitals!" Snape snarled at Hagrid.

"Calm yourselves. Prayer's injuries seem to be in Hagrid's range of care."

Snape and Hagrid glared at each other for about a minute.

"Can I know what happened now?" Prayer asked as she slowly made her way back to her make-shift bed and laid down, using Fang as a pillow.

"I suppose." Dumbledore said as he pulled a chair up next to her spot on the floor. Snape did the same. Hagrid lurked around behind them.

"You fell asleep, and I sat there for a few minutes, letting you rest. Then, the Dark Mark appeared in the sky. Everyone was gone, but the Death Eaters that want you dead appeared. They put the Imperious Curse on you. You, um… you did some damage to Big Ben and me." Dumbledore said.

"Hagrid, how about some tea?"

"O' course Profess'r." Hagrid said as he busied himself glaring at Snape and making tea.

"Continue." Prayer said, listening with interest.

"You fought that curse, and broke free. You tried to curse them back, but they used the Cruciatus Curse on you. They wracked your body full of pain. You screamed, and they burnt you, throwing different spells around. Finally, the Aurors arrived, and I managed to smuggle you out of there without them noticing, much. Ah, thank you Hagrid." Dumbledore said smiling as Hagrid handed Dumbledore and Prayer some tea.

"Thanks Hagrid." Prayer said quietly, mulling it over.

"Do ye want any Profess'r Snape?" Hagrid said offering Snape a cup.

"No." Snape said coldly as his greasy onyx hair seemed to swirl around his face.

"Is that it?" Prayer asked.

"Well, once back here, you sure gave us a hard time. You gave Hagrid a nice sized gash on his arm." Dumbledore said with his kind smile.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Prayer sat with the Sorting hat on her head in Dumbledore's office. She could walk fine now, and her burns were only slightly painful. As the old hat went over her head, the light disapeared.

"Hmm… plenty of courage, yes, Gryffindor would be nice. Yet very intelligent also, perhaps Ravenclaw. Hmm… yet you would do well in Slytherin. Your brother was in Slytherin, wasn't he? What do you think?"

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin? It's in your blood child."

"Please no. I don't want to be my brother."

"Alright then…Gryffindor it is!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

As Prayer removed the hat, Dumbledore looked pleased.

"I expected as much." Snape said grimly.

"Now Sev, you know I'll still have you for potions!" Prayer said with a grin.

This meant she would be in Fred's house!

"The hat is, getting old and weary." Lucius Malfoy said from where he stood. "You would have done well in Slytherin."

"The hat makes the final call, Lucius." Snape growled.

"As I am aware." Lucius said bluntly. "Are you ready?" He asked Prayer.

She nodded and moved in front of Dumbledore. He patted her on the head and smiled. Snape stood in front of Malfoy and whispered to him.

"You protect her with your life, do you hear me Lucius? If _anything_ happens to her—"

"I will take good care of your precious… er… child Severus." Lucius said loudly.

Prayer walked over to Snape, and he hugged her with one arm.

"How touching. Can we go now?" Lucius said.

"Oh of course Lucius. I'm sorry I forgot you're mad I was with Hagrid and not you."

Prayer followed him out the door.

FOUR HOURS LATER:

Draco Malfoy waited outside in his large front yard. He saw his father walking up the road. Draco walked to meet him.

"Father where is she? Mother is getting impatient. She wants you to take me to Diagon Alley now."

"Hey Draco!" Prayer said with a smile hugging her childhood friend.

"Hey Prayer!" Draco said hugging her back.

"Are you ready Draco?" Lucius said.

Draco nodded.

DIAGON ALLEY:

Prayer was in Diagon Alley with the Malfoy's. She spotted Fred's ginger hair in the rest of the crowd, and rushed over to him. She hugged him from behind.

"Prayer! You're here!"

"Yea! How was Egypt?"

"I'll tell you about it on the train."

HOGWARTS EXPRESS:

The shopping was done, and the next day, Prayer was standing on Platform 9 ¾ with Draco, Harry, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, and the Weasley's. They boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"I'll see you at school Draco." Prayer said hugging Draco in the train as she was outside the compartment the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and Neville occupied.

"Won't you sit with me?" Draco asked.

"Maybe on the way home." Prayer said as she entered the compartment.

There was a man in the corner with a newspaper over his face. He was sleeping. She read his briefcase.

"Lupin." She said as she took her seat next to Fred, who put his arm around her.

"He must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione commented.

The trolley lady stopped by; Prayer took out two Galleons, and bought a bunch of chocolate frogs, Droobles, and other candy.

"Hey thanks Z!" Ron said as he bit the head off a Chocolate Frog.

Ron looked at his Wizard Card.

"Eh Dumbledore again! I have so many of him!"

"Can I have it then?" Prayer asked.

"Sure." Ron said with a mouthful as he tossed her the card.

The little Dumbledore winked at her, and walked out of frame. After they had finished eating candy, still having some left over, they chatted about Quidditch and school.

"So, what house are you in?" Ginny asked Prayer.

Prayer smiled.

"Why Gryffindor of course. As if Dumbledore would let me in _any _other house."

Quiet cheers filled the compartment, everyone making sure they didn't wake Lupin up.

"You going to try and play Quidditch?" Neville asked.

"She can't. There's no room on the team." Hermione stated.

"I'm sure we could _make room_." Fred said as he and George exchanged sneaky smirks.

"What are you two up to?"

"Well, we figure—" George started, but was interrupted by the sudden stopping of the train.

Fred tightened his grip on Prayer so she didn't go flying across into Lupin.

"Bloody hell! What's going on?" Ron exclaimed.

Prayer was seated by the window, looked out into the rainy darkness. She pressed her face up against the glass. She turned to look at the others.

"There's something out there. Something moving toward the train." She said as she pressed herself into Fred.

"Bloody hell! Look at Lupin's drink! Look at the window!" Prayer said pointing to the window.

Ice covered the window, and Lupin's drink was solid. The train rocked a little.

"Something's boarding the train." Ron whispered.

George grabbed Ginny in a protective manor. The compartment door opened, and a large, floating cloaked figure floated there.


	6. Cruelty of Snape

"D

Disclaimer: The Rowling Lawyers are closing in on me. I think I see one now, pretending to be my dog. Freaky. I DO NOT own any of the characters from Harry Potter, the setting, or anything like that. I own Prayer R. Willow's it. I don't own any material borrowed from the book either, like "Harry squinted at the black alleyway."- Book 3, pg 33.

A/N: Well, I'm working hard on this story; I hope it's good so far. Keeping Snape in character doesn't exactly work when he's dealing with Prayer, but I think I have him pretty good otherwise. The Prayer & Fred relationship is actually rather hard to keep in place. He has to be the clown he is, yet be serious with her at the same time. This is rather interesting to write actually. In any story, it's hard to keep your OC (Own Character) from being too Mary-Sue. Meaning from being perfect. Prayer may seem Mary-Sue at the moment, but she'll get worse? Better? Well, you'll see her faults to a greater degree. In any case, I hope you like it. Leave a review with suggestions and comments if you please. Well, enjoy.

"_You going to try and play Quidditch?" Neville asked._

"_She can't. There's no room on the team." Hermione stated._

"_I'm sure we could make room." Fred said as he and George exchanged sneaky smirks._

"_What are you two up to?"_

"_Well, we figure—" George started, but was interrupted by the sudden stopping of the train._

_Fred tightened his grip on Prayer so she didn't go flying across into Lupin._

"_Bloody hell! What's going on?" Ron exclaimed._

_Prayer was seated by the window, looked out into the rainy darkness. She pressed her face up against the glass. She turned to look at the others._

"_There's something out there. Something moving toward the trains." She said as she pressed herself into Fred._

"_Bloody hell! Look at Lupin's drink! Look at the window!" Prayer said pointing to the window._

_Ice covered the window, and Lupin's drink was solid. The train rocked a little._

"_Something's boarding the train." Ron whispered._

_George grabbed Ginny in a protective manor. The compartment door opened, and a large, floating cloaked figure floated there._

"D...D…Dementors." Prayer whispered.

It seemed like forever, but it was only about ten seconds. Prayer was wracked with a sense of despair.

"Black…" the Dementor hissed.

Harry screamed, fainted, and fell. Lupin woke up, and conjured a Patronus, chasing it away. Prayer curled herself up in a ball, and closed her eyes. She saw her brother dying. She saw Dumbledore falling out of a tower. She saw Fred being crushed. She saw Snape being killed by her brother.

She felt the pain from the curse. She felt pain in her left forearm. She felt pain, horrible pain. She felt a cold that chilled her bones and a despair that made her feel dead. Tears leaked down her face. When she opened her eyes, the train was moving again, the lights were on, and Harry was awake.

"Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better." Lupin said handing Harry some chocolate.

"You too." Lupin said offering Prayer some chocolate.

Prayer didn't take it. She wouldn't look at anyone.

"You, you're the girl that's always with Albus and Severus."

Prayer didn't answer. She stared at the cracked snake fang that hung around her neck.

"What's her name?" Lupin asked Fred.

"Prayer." Fred said.

In the meantime, Hermione and Ron were making Harry eat the chocolate.

"Prayer," Lupin said softly, kneeling in front of her. "Prayer I need you to look at me."

Lupin touched her chin, and tilted her head up. She stared blankly into his eyes.

"She's gone into shock." Lupin said talking to Fred as he stood up.

Prayer's head slowly came to rest on Fred's shoulder.

"Is that bad?" Ron asked.

"Of course it's bad Ronald!" Hermione said glaring at Ron.

"What do we do?" Neville asked nervously.

"You get her out of shock, and fast." Lupin said glancing around. "What does she fear?"

"Um, small mirrors, flowers with thorns, snow globes?" George piped up.

"Anyone have any of those?" Lupin asked.

"I have a mirror." Ginny said reaching in her pocket.

She pulled a small compact mirror out of her pocket, and handed it to Lupin. Lupin tilted her head up, and put the mirror in front of her eyes. Prayer blinked twice, and swatted the mirror out of his hand. It shattered on the wall.

"Here, eat this." Lupin said handing her the chocolate.

"What happened?" Prayer asked in a dazed voice.

"I'm sure your friends will explain. Now, I have to go talk to the driver." Lupin said as he exited the compartment and shut the door.

"What happened?" Prayer asked.

"Dementors Prayer, Dementors." Hermione said. "You went into shock Lupin said."

"Harry, are you alright?" Prayer said remembering what had happened.

"Huh? Oh yea."

"What happened Harry?" Hermione said in a worried voice.

"There was a woman screaming…" Harry said.

"Oh don't worry about it Harry. It could have happened to anyone." Ginny said hugging Harry.

Fred hugged Prayer tighter. The compartment door opened again. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stood in the doorway. Malfoy scoffed catching sight of the scene.

"Prayer, darling, how can you possibly be friends with the likes of these?"

Prayer rose from her seat, and went to the doorway.

"Purebloods, is that what they call your Weasley friends? An oaf Longbottom, Saint Potter of course. Heard you fainted Potter. And a Mudblood? Poor choice in friends Prayer. Come, sit with me."

"Oh Draco, such a charmer." Prayer said sarcastically. "I would just _love_ to sit with your royal blood because you are just _so_ much better than everyone else. _Stupid_ Mudbloods! How _silly_ of me to sit with the likes of them. I mean, it's not like she's _a million times smarter_ than your mightiness Draco." Prayer said, meaning Hermione.

Everyone in the compartment laughed, as did Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione blushed a bit, but smiled her thanks to Prayer. Draco sneered.

"Shut up! What are _you_ laughing at Weasley? At least _my_ things didn't belong to my great-grandmother!"

Fred, George, and Ron got up and tried to go for Malfoy. Hermione and Neville grabbed Ron. Ginny and Harry grabbed George, but Fred got past them. Prayer turned around to face Fred.

"That's enough." She said softly.

Fred stood steaming behind her. Prayer turned back to Draco.

"Oh your mightiness! Please grant me the honor of speaking to you." Prayer said, bowing.

"Shut it Prayer." Draco said with a slight smile.

Malfoy turned to leave.

"Oh, Draco." Prayer called.

"Hm?" Malfoy said as he turned around.

A fist flew into his face.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"That's from Fred's great-grandmother." Prayer said as she slammed the compartment door shut.

Cheers erupted from the compartment. Prayer was showered with hugs, praise, and pats on the back. Prayer took Fred's hand and led him back to his seat. She sat down, as did he. He put his arm around her again.

"Let me handle Draco. I won't get in as much trouble as you would." Prayer said.

"That was a brilliant shot Z!" Ron exclaimed.

"Won't you get in trouble for Muggle fighting?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, a _fight_ consists of exchanged blows. _That _was Draco crying and _me_ throwing _a_ blow." Prayer said with a grin. "But I might. I mean, Dumbledore and Sev only put up with me so much."

"Why? I mean, Snape? Since when does he put up with anyone?" Neville asked. "He scares me."

Prayer chuckled.

"Neville, he raised me. Dumbledore, Sev, Lucius, Hagrid, Bellatrix, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley raised me. They're all close to me."

Neville, Hermione, and Harry looked shocked.

"Yea, I grew up with this one." Fred said with a grin.

Prayer threw Fred a playful punch.

THREE HOURS LATER:

Prayer sat at the Gryffindor table in between Fred and Harry. Draco kept shooting her pissy looks, and touching his left eye, which was swollen. Prayer had her hands on her lap. Fred laid his hand over hers, and she linked her fingers with his. Everything was fine, until Snape approached the table.

"Ms. Willow, were you Muggle fighting with Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said loudly.

The hall went quiet. Prayer let go of Fred's hand, and rose to meet Snape's glare.

"Is there a _problem_ with that _Professor_ Snape?" Prayer said just as loud.

All eyes were on them. Snape had a look of displeasure on his face. He hated having to do this. Prayer has a "You don't have the guts to do this" look upon her face. She loved this.

Whispers went through the tables of "Who is that?"

"Yes there is. Incase you were not aware, _Muggle fighting is against the rules_."

"Oh, I was well aware."

Snape grabbed Prayer by her wrist.

"Come with me." He said loudly.

"Don't touch me." She growled.

Snape tugged on her wrist, but she stayed in place.

"Do not make me use force Ms. Willow."

"Go ahead, if you're feeling lucky."

Snape drew his wand, but Prayer was quicker.

"Come on Prayer. Stop making a scene." Snape whispered to her.

"Never." She whispered back with a smirk.

Dumbledore entered the hall, and looked at the scene before him.

"Severus, is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ms. Willow has broken a rule before she had even set foot in Hogwarts."

"What is that?"

"Muggle fighting."

"Perhaps she did not know."

"Ignorance to the rules is no excuse."

"If I may, Severus, you broke quite a few rules your first year here."

Snape let go of her wrist, and put his wand away. He glared at her for a moment as she tucked her wand inside her robe.

"Prayer, please take your seat." Dumbledore said as he took his seat.

Prayer sat down, and got grins from every Gryffindor. Fred took her hand again, as the first years were lead in the Great Hall to be sorted. Afterwards, Dumbledore made his speech, introduced Lupin, announced that the Dementors would be Hogwarts "guests", and then the feast began.

"That was bloody brilliant! Taking on Snape like that!" Seamus Finnegan said to her.

"Yea." She said, not paying attention.

She was busy watching Snape, who was watching her. Fred squeezed her hand.

"Hey, you haven't touched the food." He said.

She took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Yea."

"That's it. You're coming with me to the kitchen later." Fred whispered in her ear.

Prayer watched as the food disapeared, and desserts filled the table. Ron, along with everyone else, dove in. Fred watched Prayer carefully.

'_I wonder… why won't she touch the food? She loves treacle tarts and such… and every one of us knows she's Snape's little angel… why would she defy him like that? Why would he act like that towards her? What's he playing at? More importantly, what's she playing at?' _Fred thought.

"Hey, what's the matter Freddy? You haven't touched your treacle tart." Prayer whispered in Fred's ear.

George looked suspiciously at Snape, and then at Prayer. Fred and George exchanged looks, and nodded. Prayer must have decided that Fred was alright, since he began eating furiously. She went back to exchanging glances with Snape. Fred watched her, pretending to be very interested in his dessert.

Finally, the desserts all disapeared and the students headed to their Common Rooms. Prayer walked at the rear of the group of Gryffindor students. Fred walked slower as Prayer stared at the staircase. They exchanged the look, and were about to slip away, when an ominous shadow came over them.

"Where are you going?" Said an unpleasant voice.

Prayer knew Snape's voice at the first note. She knew that hate, jealousy, and pain that lay beneath the words he spoke. Fred turned to face him. He was met with a stare that could have frozen over the very depths of Hell. Prayer slowly turned to face him. She stared with hatred. She swore she detected sadness in his eyes. One that was not usually present.

"I asked where you were going Mr. Weasley." Snape said.

"I'm sure he heard you." Prayer said in a cold tone.

She wasn't sure why she felt such sudden hate for this being that had cared for her since the moment she came to Dumbledore. She wasn't sure why, she just knew she was. Snape was clueless, and a rushing sense of misery came over him. She, one of the only people he cared for, was using a tone that could give his stare a run for its money.

"Then why don't you answer me, Miss Willow, since you are so inclined to stick your pig head into my conversations." Snape said in his tone.

"I suggest you watch who you're calling pig headed. You have no room to talk yourself." Prayer snarled.

By now students had stopped on the stairs, as had teachers and ghosts, to watch this unfold. It was silent. You could have heard a pin drop a mile away. Dumbledore stood in the shadows of the staircase with McGonagall and Lupin.

"_I suggest_ you watch your tone, Miss Willow. I am, after all, a teacher here at this school. I _can_ and _will_ give you a week of detention. I will _also_ take points from your house."

The Gryffindor's gasped at this hideous threat. Fred stood silently, watching her. Prayer stared hard into his eyes, held her head up high, and stood her ground. Snape and Prayer were less than a foot apart. She was tall, and they glared at each other.

"Now, Miss Willow, where are you and Mr. Weasley off to? A stroll perhaps? Or someplace secret, to be _alone_?"

Fred grabbed Prayer, holding her back. She was trying to break free, trying to have a go at Snape. Snape smirked at this. He would put her in her place, no matter how hard he had to be on her. He couldn't baby her forever.

"Let me go." Prayer said as Fred held her tighter.

George, Malfoy, Ron, Harry, and Oliver Wood came down from the bottom of the stairs, where they had been standing, to assist Fred. George took her left arm, Wood the right. Malfoy stood, grabbed her right shoulder, Harry her left. Fred stood, holding her round the waist. It was quite a scene.

"I'll ask you one more time, Fred. All of you _let me go_." She said in a low tone.

"Your brother was never a problem like this. Why can't you be more like him as a student Miss Willow?" Snape said smirking.

Prayer broke free. In a flash, Draco and Harry were on the ground. Wood, Fred, and George staggering backwards.


	7. Puddles, My House Elf

She didn't hit Snape

Disclaimer: How much does this woman pay these Lawyers? They're going to mad extreme! A group of them were following me and my mates while we were playing rugby. They were "well disguised…" pretending to be birds! By God this is getting ridiculous! I DO NOT own any of the characters from Harry Potter, the setting, or anything like that. I own Prayer R. Willow's it. I don't own any material borrowed from the book either, like "Harry squinted at the black alleyway."- Book 3, pg 33.

A/N: Last chapter was hard. Hard to decide how Snape would handle the situation, also hard as to how Prayer could re-act and get away on minimal punishment. Starting the hatred between the two (Prayer and Snape) was difficult too. He has such affection for her, for some unknown reason, that I had to find a way that he would really have a go at her. Then it hit me! She's a bit of a rebel, and has a bit of a problem with authority, as you have seen, so he would want to "put her in her place" at Hogwarts. She rarely defies him, and it pains both of them. Since Snape has the "Death Eater" thing going for him, he understands her troubles. He's a bit like a father to her, quite a bit, and she a daughter to him. Oh, and just for the record, as introduced in this chapter, Prayer has a bit of a…er how to word it… drinking problem… ENJOY!

"_I suggest you watch who you're calling pig headed. You have no room to talk yourself." Prayer snarled._

_By now students had stopped on the stairs, as had teachers and ghosts, to watch this unfold. It was silent. You could have heard a pin drop a mile away. Dumbledore stood in the shadows of the staircase with McGonagall and Lupin._

"I suggest_ you watch your tone, Miss Willow. I am, after all, a teacher here at this school._ _I _can_ and_ will_ give you a week of detention. I _will also_ take points from your house."_

_The Gryffindor's gasped at this hideous threat. Fred stood silently, watching her. Prayer stared hard into his eyes, held her head up high, and stood her ground. Snape and Prayer were less than a foot apart. She was tall, and they glared at each other._

"_Now, Miss Willow, where are you and Mr. Weasley off to? A stroll perhaps? Or someplace secret, to be alone?"_

_Fred grabbed Prayer, holding her back. She was trying to break free, trying to have a go at Snape. Snape smirked at this. He would put her in her place, no matter how hard he had to be on her. He couldn't baby her forever._

"_Let me go." Prayer said as Fred held her tighter._

_George, Malfoy, Ron, Harry, and Oliver Wood came down from the bottom of the stairs, where they had been standing, to assist Fred. George took her left arm, Wood the right. Malfoy stood, grabbed her right shoulder, Harry her left. Fred stood, holding her round the waist, and Ron took hold of both her shoulders at once. It was quite a scene._

"_I'll ask you one more time, Fred. All of you let me go." She said in a low tone._

"_Your brother was never a problem like this. Why can't you be more like him as a student Miss Willow?" Snape said smirking._

_Prayer broke free. In a flash, Draco, Ron, and Harry were on the ground. Wood, Fred, and George staggering backwards. _

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelled as he fell to the ground.

She didn't hit Snape. She didn't strike him in any physical way, but her words could have killed him.

"I hate you." She snarled in a low voice.

A look of pure awe covered Snape's face. Never in a million years did he think he would hear those words from Prayer. He quickly regained his composure. Dumbledore stood calmly, letting the scene unfold.

"Albus, Reamus, shouldn't we do something?"

"Let her be Minerva. Severus is more than capable." Lupin said quietly.

"I hope to God that _he_ finds you Snape! Because when _he _does, you'll wish you _were never born_!" Prayer screamed.

"Albus..." McGonagall said quietly.

"Minerva, you must let the child be." Lupin said. "Let her figure it out for herself. Severus is brave for doing this."

"Doing what?" McGonagall asked.

"He's distancing himself from her Minerva. So she can grow without him." Dumbledore answered simply.

She rushed away to the basement of the castle, and found the Kitchen. She had been there many times, and let herself in by tickling the pear. The house elves greeted her, and offered her food.

"No, thank you." She said quietly.

"Would Miss Prayer like to stay and sit by the fire?" one elf known as Ami asked.

"Yes, please Ami." Prayer said as she sat on the hearth by the fire.

There was a loud POP and another elf was there.

"Hello Miss Prayer!" A young male elf said cheerily.

"Oh, hullo Puddles." Prayer said to her house elf.

Puddles was the house elf that served the "Willow" family. Prayer wished to set him free, but her brother had forbid it.

"Puddles saw what that cruel man did Miss Prayer!" Puddles said coming to her side.

"Ami could I have something to _drink_ please?" Prayer asked the female elf quietly.

"Oh of course Miss Prayer! Ami would be only too happy to serve you!" Ami said as she brought a bottle of firewisky.

Puddles quickly took the bottle from Prayer, just as Prayer was about to sip it, and threw it briskly into the fire.

"Puddles…" Prayer said as she smiled and shook her head.

"Puddles is sorry Miss Prayer, but Master made me promise that I would not let Miss Willow drink!" Puddles insisted, his large ears flapping with each nod of his head.

At first Prayer just smiled, but then she took in what he said.

"Wait, you've seen Tommy?" Prayer asked hopefully.

"Puddles should not have mentioned it…" Puddles said grimly.

"Puddles, how is he?" Prayer asked with one hand on each shoulder of the elf now.

"Puddles can not say Miss Prayer… Master has sworn me to secrecy!" Puddles said quietly.

Prayer began to violently shake the small house elf.

"PUDDLES YOU HAD BEST TELL ME NOW!" Prayer screamed.

Now, Prayer was not normally a violent person with Puddles. She treated him very well. Not many things set her off, but the topic of her brother always did.

"Miss Prayer! Master made me swear!" Puddles cried out.

The other house elves stopped and watched. Someone had entered the kitchen while Prayer was shaking Puddles. Prayer had not noticed this.

"PUDDLES! I'LL GIVE YOU THREE SECONDS—" Prayer said, yet was cut off to someone rushing to her side.

Fred was there. He had been searching for her, and decided to look in the kitchen. He rushed to her side, and put his hands over hers, which were still shaking the house elf.

"Prayer, stop this! You'll ruddy well kill him!" Fred said demandingly.

Prayer immediately stopped, and let go of Puddles. She rose, and began sobbing. Fred stood, and took hold of her. She hugged him back, sobbing into his shoulder. Puddles stood, watching. Fred held her until she had calmed down. She turned to Puddles, and knelt down.

"I'm sorry Puddles." She said hugging the elf close to her.

"Puddles is not angry at Miss Prayer. Puddles is only very sorry that he can not share his information with her." Puddles said softly.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Ami offered Fred.

"Maybe later." Fred said, waving her away.

"Puddles must go now. Master is calling for Puddles." He said quietly.

"Take me with you!" Prayer begged the small elf.

"Now, Miss Prayer knows very well that Puddles can not take you."

"I know…" She sighed. "But, at least tell him this for me. Tell him that I hope to see him soon. Tell him I want to see him." She said.

Puddles nodded, and disapeared with a POP! Prayer stood back up, and hugged Fred again.

"Would Miss Prayer like something now?" Ami asked.

"Yes please." Prayer said.

Prayer ate a bit, and then Fred took her hand and led her out of the kitchen. They snuck up onto the first floor, outside the Great Hall. Together, they quietly climbed the staircase, making sure to miss the trick stair. They came to the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She said.

"What time is it?" Prayer asked.

"Not even past nine. Password?"

"_Treacle Tarts_." Fred recited.

Prayer smiled at the choice of the password. As they entered the Common Room, three Weasley's, A Granger, and a Potter came rushing towards them.

"Thank God you've found her!" George said as he hugged her.

"Blimey you gave us quite a scare. Running off like that!" Ron said.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine. I was in the Kitchen." Prayer mumbled.

"Are you alright Z?" Ginny asked, attaching herself to Prayer.

Fred, George, and Ron managed to pry their baby sister off of Prayer.

Finally, it began to get late, and the Common Room cleared.

"You're in the room with Lavender Brown and me." Hermione said as she and Ginny, the last besides Prayer and Fred, headed up to the Girl's Dormitory.

Prayer nodded, and sat down in an armchair by the fire. Fred sat on the arm of it, and looked around the empty Common Room. Prayer stood and began to pace.

"I have to go out." She said finally.

"No way!" Fred exclaimed as he jumped up. "You'll be caught and points will be taken off!"

"It's alright. I won't be caught. I have the help of a very…er…faithful ghost."

"Who? Nearly Headless Nick?" Fred questioned.

"Peeves."

"Ha! Not very faithful!"

"To me. Trust me. Let's just say I caught him doing something, and I have undying proof that he did, and he doesn't want Dumbledore or the Bloody Baron to find out." Prayer said with a grin.

"Blackmail! Bloody brilliant!' Fred exclaimed.

Prayer nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Se--Snape."

Fred had a solemn look on his face, and nodded. He somewhat understood the bond between Snape and Prayer. It was one of family. Almost a Father-Daughter relationship, but not exactly; there was a mix of sibling and best friend thrown in. Way more complicated than Prayer and Dumbledore. He was like her Grandfather, and she was like his granddaughter. It was quite simple really.

"Alright, but be careful." He said quietly.

She nodded, and turned to leave. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and turned to face him in the fire-lit room.

"Fred I—"

Fred cut her off, putting his right index finger to her lips. He then removed it, and bent down ever so slightly, so that their lips met. Prayer enjoyed the total of the few seconds the kiss lasted, and only wished it had lasted for longer. She looked longingly into his eyes as he pulled away.

"Been trying to ruddy do that for a while." He mumbled.

Prayer just turned a light shade of pink, and turned to leave. She turned around just as she was about to step out. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and then she was gone.

"Out a bit late aren't we Prayers." A cackling voice said from above.'

"So you got my message Peeves, good. I hoped Ami would get it to you."

"Oh of course Prayers! Anything to not get killed, again!" He said suddenly ill-tempered. (He says her name Pray-ers).

"Peevie, don't get angry with me. I'd blame you. It's simply because _I was there___when _you did it_." Prayer said with a smirk.

"Hush! I don't want the Bloody Baron hearing." Peeves said floating down to her level, in an oddly serious tone.

"Alright then."

"Where to this evening _Madame_?" He said with mock service as he bowed.

"To see Sev."

"Ah, I see. Off to see our secret love affair at secret hours of the night."

"Watch it." Prayer said in a warning tone.

They started down the stairs. Prayer kept sending Peeves ahead to see if anyone was there. Finally they arrived in the Dungeon.

"You can go now Peeves." Prayer said.

"Oh my goodness. Not even a "thank you" to dear old Peeves."

"Thank you Peeves." Prayer mumbled as the ghost flew off.

Peeves cackled into the night. Prayer walked towards the Potions room. She didn't knock, she just entered. The door creaked ever so slightly. The door to Snape's quarters was slightly ajar. She could see him pacing inside. She crept to the door, and opened it a bit more. What she saw hurt her far more than anything else ever had.


	8. Snape's Biggest Mistake

Disclaimer: This is seriously getting out of hand

Disclaimer: This is seriously getting out of hand. I was in the bathroom, and I noticed that I was out of toothpaste, so I went in the pantry to get more, and one of THEM handed it to me. I said "thanks" not realizing. Then, I rushed back just in time to see them pretending to be a Toilet Plunger! WHAT THE HELL! I DO NOT own any of the characters from Harry Potter, the setting, or anything like that. I own Prayer R. Willow's it. I don't own any material borrowed from the book either, like "Harry squinted at the black alleyway."- Book 3, pg 33.

A/N: This last chapter was extremely difficult to write, as this one is. The last one I had to throw together emotions, such as Prayer's feelings towards her brother, whose first name has been reveled. Her feelings towards Fred, and that scene in the Common Room was odd to write, and trying to grasp how Hermione is reacting to Prayer is a bit difficult. I know Peeves was out of character, but I'm trying. This chapter is going to prove difficult because of Snape. His natural character is hateful to all. Let's see what I can cook up! Enjoy !

"_Where to this evening _Madame_?" He said with mock service as he bowed._

"_To see Sev."_

"_Ah, I see. Off to see our secret love affair at secret hours of the night."_

"_Watch it." Prayer said in a warning tone._

_They started down the stairs. Prayer kept sending Peeves ahead to see if anyone was there. Finally they arrived in the Dungeon._

"_You can go now Peeves." Prayer said._

"_Oh my goodness. Not even a "thank you" to dear old Peeves."_

"_Thank you Peeves." Prayer mumbled as the ghost flew off._

_Peeves cackled into the night. Prayer walked towards the Potions room. She didn't knock, she just entered. The door creaked ever so slightly. The door to Snape's quarters was slightly ajar. She could see him pacing inside. She crept to the door, and opened it a bit more. What she saw hurt her far more than anything else ever had._

Snape was pacing. His shirt was off to reveal a well carved chest. That was a surprise to her. Prayer kept catching glimpses of his face. It was wet with tears. She could clearly see his Dark Mark from where she stood. She entered as Snape turned to face his window. He had both hands on his sill, and looked out. She stood just inside the doorway.

"I knew you would come." He said in a low voice.

"I knew you would expect me." She said coldly.

Snape turned to face her. He examined her and tried to figure out what to do next. He looked at her. She still had her robe on, and her tie and such. Her hair was down, framing her face nicely. Her eyes were cold. He took a step towards her, she took one back. Snape sighed.

"Why do you do this to me Prayer?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Do what?" She asked.

"You had to try to show me in front of the whole school! I'm giving you a week's detention for that, starting tomorrow."

"No, _you_ had to try to show _me_ in front of the whole school, twice." Prayer snarled.

"You can't keep acting like this. I know you have problems with authority but—"

"I have no problem with authority. I have problems with people. If they don't respect me, then I don't respect them."

"Well, you can't go on like that! You're acting like your brother!"

Prayer was about to speak, but stopped. She looked down, ashamed of who she was becoming. Snape walked towards her, and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes, then at his hand. A sudden lust overcame her. Not for Snape, but for his blood. She bit his hand. Her canines were rather sharp, and produced blood instantly.

"OUCH!" Snape screamed as he pulled his hand back.

Then, he struck her with the back of his hand. He didn't do it to harm her; he did it on pure instinct. She looked up at him, and in shock put her hand to the spot. She pulled away, and there was blood. His ring had caught her across her face. A gash ran across her left cheek. She staggered backwards, mouth open ever so slightly. Snape took a step towards her, and she jetted out the door.

She ran quietly through the corridors, up the stairs, and back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"_Treacle Tarts_…" She whispered.

The Fat Lady was angry to have been awakened at such an ungodly hour. She grumbled, but let Prayer in. The Common Room was empty. By the position of the moon, it must have been about one. Prayer crept upstairs, and into her room. Lavender Brown was sleeping in the bed closest to the wall. Hermione had the middle bed. Prayer guessed that the one by the window must have been hers.

There was a tap at the window. Prayer turned to see Cerberus flying just outside. Prayer silently opened the window and let him in. She sat on the sill, and looked down. From here she could see Hagrid's cabin, and the Forbidden Forest. She could see the lake as well. Cerberus hooted quietly as she stroked his feathers.

MORNING:

Prayer had fallen asleep in the window sill. She awoke to Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender.

"Wake up Zero!" Ginny cried out.

"Wha? What is it?" Prayer asked sleepily.

"It's Fred and Malfoy! You'd better come quickly! Malfoy's right outside the Common Room. George and Ron are holding him back!" Hermione blurted out.

Prayer jumped up, startling Cerberus, who had been perched on her knee. Lavender let him out the window, and Prayer rushed downstairs and out of the Common Room to find a restrained Fred.

"Well, I like your shoes anyway Weasley. Must've been your grandmothers. She had taste." Malfoy said laughing.

Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and a few other large Slytherin boys stood there. George let go of Fred, started charging at Malfoy, but Ron grabbed him, leaving Fred free. Prayer dashed in front of Fred, and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Pick on someone your own size Malfoy." She called behind her.

Then she began speaking softly to Fred. He argued back in a loud whisper, but Prayer looked him in the eyes. He seemed to calm down, and stepped back with the others. Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Wood, and Harry now stood there as well. Prayer turned to face Malfoy.

"Is that her Draco? Your Gryffindor friend? Isn't she the one who took Professor Snape on?" Pansy asked.

Malfoy nodded. At Snape's name, Prayer put a hand to her face, which was cut still, and became oddly pale. Well, paler than usual.

"By God she's ugly. Is she a Mudblood too Draco?" Pansy giggled.

The others laughed with her, except for Malfoy. Both Fred and George tried to have a go at them, but were held back by the others. Prayer stood her ground.

"Go away." She said quietly.

"Why should we?" Pansy said. "We have just as much right to be here as you, Mudblood."

"Because I said so."

Ooh's passed through the Slytherin group.

"We're so scared! So sorry to have intruded on the Queen of Mudbloods."

By now Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had stopped, and turned oddly pale themselves. They knew that her brother was a powerful Death Eater. He would kill them all if she asked him to. Prayer realized they knew this.

"Oh, Draco, Vincent, Gregory, I'll make sure to tell my brother you said hello."

A whisper went through the Slytherins, and all three, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle turned pure white. They quickly left, and the others followed. The Gryffindor's let go of George and Fred. Prayer turned around quietly, and went back into her room to change. It was Saturday, no classes today, so she put on a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, and a red tee over that.

She slipped out of the Common Room and castle unnoticed by most students, and made her way towards Hagrid's hut. The Weasley Twins watched her go as they exited the Great Hall from breakfast. Prayer knocked on Hagrid's door, and Fang began barking inside. Hagrid opened the door, holding Fang back.

"Ruddy 'ell what 'id ye to ter yer face?" Hagrid asked as she stepped inside.

"Oh, just er… my owl." Prayer said quietly as Hagrid busied himself with making tea.

"That wasn't made by no owl Prayer." Hagrid said. "Now, 'ell me what 'appened."

So Prayer told Hagrid what happened with Snape, and everything. She then, drank her giant sized mug quickly. Hagrid offered to tend to it, but she refused.

"Hagrid let me take Fang with me down to the lake, please?" Prayer said with a small smile.

Fang barked in agreement.

"Alright ye can go. Bring 'im back before lunch ye hear?"

Prayer nodded, and raced out of the house with Fang. They raced to the Lake, Fang beating her. When she got there, she was panting. None of the other students were outside because of the Dementors that loomed eerily around Hogwarts Ground's perimeter. Fang promptly tackled her, and she fell laughing as he licked her face.

"Down boy down, ouch!" She said pushing him off and sitting up.

"Watch the cut Fang." Prayer said patting his head.

She rolled up her jeans, slipped off her shoes, and began wading in the lake. Fang splashed along around her. She was laughing. She was enjoying herself for one of the first times since she was at the Burrow. She heard footsteps, and turned to see Snape approaching.

"Prayer, I want a word with you." He called.

Prayer jetted. She grabbed her shoes, slipped them on; sent Fang back towards Hagrid's hut, and ran back towards the school. Snape stood there, watching wistfully as she ran from him. Just as Prayer was coming in the front door, she ran into Fred and George.

"Hullo Zero! We've been ruddy looking for you all morning. Whatever you pulled with Malfoy was brilli-- Hey, what'd you do to your face? I forgot to ask you this morning." George exclaimed.

"Oh, er…" Prayer struggled for an excuse.

"WILLOW!" Snape yelled as he rushed up to them. "Willow, you have detention with me tonight at seven."

Prayer stood silently, not looking at Snape. Fred noticed this. He also noticed the way she cringed at every word he spoke, no matter what a low tone he used. Fred saw that Snape was eyeing up her cut. It ran from her left ear to her mouth.

"You should have that looked at in the meantime." Snape muttered.

Prayer was silent, fidgeting with Fred's hand. Fred took her hand firmly.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss Willow, have a nice day." He said as he strode off.

"What was that about Prayer?" George asked.

"George, do me a favor." Fred mumbled. "Go get her something to eat from the Kitchen. She skipped breakfast. I'll take her out by the lake."

George nodded and headed off. Fred firmly took Prayer's hand and began leading her back to the lake, where Fang was still wallowing. Students stared and whispered seeing him have her hand, but Fred ignored it. As they reached the lake, which nobody was near, Fred sat her down in the grass under a tree, and sat next to her.

"Alright what did Snape do to give you that cut?"

Prayer just shook her head "no".

"He didn't." she mumbled.

"Don't give me that load of rubbish. You where fine when you left. When you came back, I guess this morning, it was there. You're acting odd." He said hugging her.

"Nothing happened. This is from…Cerberus. He scratched me with his talons last night."

"Well then what happened with Snape? You were acting like you were afraid of him or something."

Prayer just sat there silently, examining her hand. Fred took her hand, and she looked up at him.

"Prayer," Fred said quietly, taking a deep breath. "You know that I care deeply for you. Unlike _anything anyone's_ _ever_ felt for another person." He said slowly with a slight blush.

Prayer turned a light shade of pink herself. Fred continued in his soft, slow tone.

"I want to make sure you don't get hurt. I need to know what happened with Snape."

Prayer sat still for a few minutes, and then looked back at Fred.

"Sev and I just got into a bit of an argument…" She finally said very quietly.

"What kind of an argument?"

So Prayer told him. She told him everything. She even told him who her brother was. She told him why she always wore long sleeves or wristbands. She told him why Snape brewed her potions every month.

"No way…" He said when she was done.

So, she lifted her left sleeve. There, on her left forearm, lay the Dark Mark. Fred's eyes went wide. He believed her.

"You're saying that he's your?"

Prayer nodded.

"And you're his?"

More nodding.

"And you're a?"

She nodded again.

"Bloody hell! Who else knows?"

"Er, the adults, him, me, the Death Eaters, and their kids, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, et cetera; oh and now you. Oh, and my house elf Puddles!" She said with mock cheer.

Fred stared at her with his mouth open.

"Close you're mouth you'll catch a dick." She said with a smile, using one of her famous catch phrases.

Fred just stared at her.

"And you--you can—I mean you--you live like this? How--how could—I mean, how is--how is that possible?" He stuttered.

So Prayer explained everything to Fred as Fang bounced happily around them. Fred just stared at her.

"So, you're actually—and thanks to Harry you--I--…" Fred had no idea what to say.

"Mmhm, I'm a, well I used to be, a powerful Death Eater." She said as if it was no big deal.

He just stared at her. She stared back. They where silent for a while, until the bell rang for lunch. Prayer touched the cracked snake fang around her neck, and stood up.

"C'mon. I have to take Fang back to Hagrid." Prayer mumbled.

Fred stood up, and they began leading the giant dog back to his owner.


End file.
